


事已至此

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 先吃饭吧
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	事已至此

*

这是山本武今年第四次飞往日本。

手机里放着一部事先下载好的电影，好莱坞商业大片，但比较无趣。他在飞机上昏昏欲睡。

上次去日本是因为分部出了点情况需要他去处理，上上次是受邀出席观看并盛中学的棒球比赛，上上上次——说来好笑，是为了给云雀恭弥买寿司。

其实是山本武自己想吃日本地道的寿司，又在总部凑巧碰上云雀恭弥，两人同样前往首领办公室，山本武便挑起了话头：“好想吃寿司啊——云雀想不想吃？”

云雀恭弥没理他，倒是肩上的云豆叫了一声：“咿呀。”

山本武果断说：“那就是答应了。”

然后山本武就借由云雀恭弥的名号，汇报完工作后非常开心地跟沢田纲吉请了假。

本来山本武盛情邀请云雀恭弥来共享寿司，结果却是因为云雀恭弥拒绝群聚，寿司最后被其他人瓜分。

有的时候山本武不懂，云雀恭弥是怎么看他的。

彭格列年会的时候，他们一群人难得齐聚一堂，边吃边玩，表演节目时更是欢声笑语不断，场面一时热闹不已，空气都泛着快活。

主持人生疏地报幕：“下一个节目，彭格列云守……呃？”

这节目单好像和彩排的时候不太一样。主持人是外包的，看到没有表演人名字，只有节目名字的《彭格列云守》，顿时就懵了。

一只黄色小鸟飞进宴会厅，悠悠转了两圈，挥着翅膀大声唱并盛中学的校歌。

然后一人落座在山本武的身旁。正装，紫色衬衫，黑色领带。

不是讨厌群聚吗？山本武无奈地笑，却没有很意外，熟练地给云雀恭弥倒了杯红酒。

“我不喝酒。”云雀恭弥说。

山本武同他开玩笑：“那这杯是给云豆倒的。”

他们关系尚可，这种玩笑其实无伤大雅。

中途山本武去洗手间，顺便抽了支烟。他烟瘾不大，今天高兴，权当助兴。

烟抽到一半，看见熟悉的身影。山本武侧身给云雀恭弥让路，却没想到云雀恭弥抓住他的领带把他堵在了墙角。

云雀恭弥身上的酒味很淡。

山本武不明所以，试探性地问了句：“呃……云雀？”

云雀恭弥没有说话，微微仰起头，眯着眼看了他一会，山本武于是也安静地等待。

这样近的距离，山本武只能同样把目光放在云雀恭弥的脸上。他忍不住想，云雀真是漂亮到有点过分。

然后云雀恭弥吻住他。

同样很淡的一个吻。山本武愣了一秒，云雀恭弥却立即松开他，进了厕所。

他的身形挺拔，步伐稳定，看起来不像喝醉了的样子。

唇上还残留着冰凉的触感，山本武诧异不已，云雀恭弥居然吻了他。毫无预兆，但动作迅速，令他措手不及。

而且他不知道原来云雀喜欢男人？

山本武匆匆捻灭香烟，为了避免尴尬，先回了宴会厅。云豆站在云雀恭弥的位置上，仰头冲他挥了挥翅膀，像是在打招呼。

山本武不是不想问云雀恭弥，为什么要吻他。是喜欢他？还是仅仅因为喝了酒，情绪无处宣泄？

但他觉得不太适合这个时候问。山本武拿手指碰了碰云豆的鼻尖，云豆没有躲，用翅膀包裹住他的手指，睁着一对圆溜溜的眼睛看他。

结果第二天，云雀恭弥却回日本了。

彭格列总部的首领办公室里，沢田纲吉从堆积如山的文件里抽出云雀恭弥的调令，跟山本武倒苦水：“云雀又一声不响地走了，这是他直接放桌子上的。唉，他总是这样随心所欲……算了，我这个十代首领也没什么尊严可言，习惯就好……”

山本武拿过来看，什么调令，根本就是云雀恭弥自己写的请假条，态度还十分嚣张，正文一共就“回日本”三个大字，右下角签着龙飞凤舞的名字。

不过好歹还算尊重沢田纲吉，给他留了个签字批准的位置走走过场。

于是山本武也来了。

他订了最近一班意大利飞日本的机票，甚至没带任何行李就跑来了。

这几年山本武沉稳许多，已经少有这样冲动的时候。他褪去了年少的青涩和莽撞，变得冷静而稳重，或者说，更加冷静而稳重。但很难说这是不是一件好事。

耳边响起熟悉的日本语，山本武掀起沉重的眼皮迷迷糊糊去看，是一位温婉的日本女人在含蓄地询问他的联系方式。

山本武礼貌地回绝，然而这样亲切的乡音到底令他无比怀念。

他最初学意大利语比较痛苦，到现在虽然用意大利语进行日常交流完全没有问题，但还是更喜欢说日语。

忽然就想练习一下母语，第一个跳到脑海中的却是ひばり きょうや。山本武愣了一下。

他讲不清这样植根于深处的，类似于条件反射的反应是为什么。

飞机穿过厚厚的云层，遇上气流机体颠簸，山本武被摇得彻底睡不着了，索性认真看起电影来。

看到一半愈发觉得无聊，连激情戏都寡然无味。但事后男女主角收拾好自己，各自恢复到衣冠楚楚的模样，临走前女主角却又扯着男主角的领带，混乱地吻在一起。

山本武眼皮狠狠一跳，在心里骂了一句“见鬼”。

飞机开始降落，日本的国土缓缓铺开，水和泥都已经近在眼前。

山本武想，如果是云雀，他没有很难接受，更不会觉得恶心或者是其他什么不好。

可一个吻又算什么呢。

*

山本武来风纪财团的次数实在有限，根本不知道怎么走，换乘好几趟电车后还是无奈打车。报上地址的时候，TAXI司机害怕到很夸张地抖起来。

有这么令人闻风丧胆啊？山本武无奈地笑，果然云雀不管过多久都还是那个云雀啊。

没多久开始下雨，清爽的味道洗掉一些山本武风尘仆仆的疲惫。

TAXI开到街口就说什么也不再往里开，山本武只能在附近的便利店躲雨。

山本武刚编辑好信息发出去，就听到有人在喊他的名字。山本武转头，对上一丝不苟的精神飞机头，这才有了点闯入云雀恭弥地盘的实感。

“山本先生。”草壁哲矢见到他似乎有点惊讶，“您是来找恭先生的吗？”

“啊，是啊。”山本武收敛心神，很顺利地拼了伞。

风纪财团的办公楼很气派，山本武感叹了一下他和云雀恭弥之间的财富差距，当下决定今后要多接任务努力赚钱，拿丰厚的酬金让自己更有底气。

更有底气来干吗，山本武也不是很清楚。草壁哲矢帮他推开门，云雀恭弥出现在他眼前。

他来到他的城市，然后这座城市开始下雨，空气里全是他的气息。

或许不该谈论所谓宿命这样渺茫也扯淡的东西。山本武走过去，哗啦啦的雨声中他的声音被稀释，显得有点沙哑的低沉：“……云雀。”

“你来干吗。”云雀恭弥在看文件，头都没抬。

在便利店时，山本武也学云雀恭弥，言简意赅地在通讯工具上给云雀恭弥发：“我来了。”

虽然并没有收到云雀恭弥的回复，但看到云雀恭弥如此波澜不惊的样子，应该是看到了消息。

山本武的语气恢复了轻松：“来找你玩。”

“无聊。”果然听到云雀恭弥这样说，“我可没时间也没兴趣陪你玩。”

山本武说：“我知道啊，本来想说你不愿意跟我玩的话，回日本来看看也挺好的，而且大家也想吃寿司吧。但是我的钱包在机场被偷了，现在我身无分文，只能投靠你啦。”

“钱包都能被偷，这么没用。”云雀恭弥冷笑一声，“怎么不把你的戒指也给偷了。”

“嘛嘛，看在我这么可怜的份上，收留我吧。”山本武稍微垂下头来，用一种真诚的眼神看云雀恭弥。

他知道云雀恭弥虽然看上去不近人情，但也不至于真的见死不救。

况且他确实被偷了，打车费还是用外套夹层里幸存的最后零钱付的。如果云雀恭弥真的狠心，他今晚也只能流落街头了。

然后说不定明天的黑手党新闻的头条就会是“惊！彭格列雨守落魄至此？坐实内部不合传言！”，山本武被自己的想法逗乐了。

云雀恭弥合上钢笔的笔盖，终于抬眼看他：“真是麻烦。”

*

晚上住到了云雀恭弥的家里。

山本武还是有些意外的，他以为云雀恭弥会给他找个酒店之类的住处打发。不过云雀恭弥依然一副不太想理他的样子。

山本武偷偷跑去外面抽烟，现在他只能用尼古丁来强迫自己冷静。

刚点上火手机就响了，山本武接起来，电话那头狱寺隼人直入主题：“你干吗，追爱日本啊？”

“哪有那回事……”山本武吸了一口烟，含混地否认。

但片刻后又叹了口气：“……算是吧。说不清。但怎么看我和云雀……也不可能吧。”

他说完后半句话，便看到云雀恭弥站在不远处，半张脸藏在阴影里。

山本武立刻掐断电话，狱寺凖人尚带着几分调侃的声音随之消失。

“……晚上好。”山本武僵硬地打招呼，只抽了一口的烟还夹在指间，抖下一小片很薄的灰。

听到那句话了吧，山本武感到头疼，云雀一定听到那句话了吧。怎样都很奇怪，说出那种话，还被当事人听到。

“给你订了明天下午回意大利的机票。”云雀恭弥冷淡地说。

山本武点点头：“麻烦你啦。”

事到如今，山本武没办法。他草率地跑到日本来找云雀恭弥，动机不明，目的不明，只凭一腔热血，结果把钱包丢了，还让云雀恭弥误会，不得不挫败地回去，说起来真的还挺丢脸的。

他跟在云雀恭弥的身后，灰溜溜的，像一只被遗弃的大狗。

“干吗跟着我？”云雀恭弥停下脚步。

走到云雀恭弥房间前了，再也没有思考的余地了。

“云雀……”山本武斟酌了一下语句，“你忽然回日本，是因为在躲我吗？”

云雀恭弥反问道：“我为什么要躲你？”

“因为昨天的事啊。你想逃避，是吗？”山本武努力维持一个比较自然的姿态，但还是难免有些语无伦次，“哈哈，说实话我也觉得有点尴尬，不过也没什么啦，我不会往心里去……是不是玩游戏输啦？了平又逼你玩游戏了吧？……”

“你在说什么胡话。”云雀恭弥打断他，“逃避不是我的作风。”

“倒是你——”云雀恭弥话锋一转，目光直直地看向山本武，“你觉得我像是会随便开那种玩笑的人？”

山本武愣住了，许多念头在他脑海中打架。好像一朵云飘过来，然后一场雨要开始下起来。

最后他像是顿悟，却仍然感到不可思议。

“……这是什么意思，云雀。”山本武艰难地问，“是喜欢我的意思吗？”

云雀恭弥说：“你觉得是就是。”

山本武想，这个时候应该要吻云雀才对。

这个家伙太别扭，总是不坦率。以前的时候是不承认自己是守护者，不承认自己其实在意大家，现在是不承认爱。

山本武忽然明白了，他想更有底气，不仅仅只是金钱上，还有很多方面，地位、权势、能力……甚至感情，都想更有底气，更有底气和云雀恭弥站在一起。

但山本武还是先亲吻了云雀恭弥略带凉意的唇。

他好像回到十五岁，变回了从前那个青涩莽撞的少年。他常常打完棒球跑到并盛中学的天台，吹吹风，听云豆唱歌，然后会被在睡觉的云雀恭弥赶走，有几次云雀恭弥因为心情不好还差点跟他打起来。

彭格列的守护者，两个男人，不甚清晰的情感，还是其他的什么都另说吧。

至少这一刻，他想奋不顾身。

Fin.

山本：“而且大家也想吃寿司吧。”  
大家：“？我不是我没有你别瞎说。”  
蓝波：“我是想吃寿司，所以——寿司呢？”  
山本：“哈哈，不好意思，忘记买了。”  
蓝波：“？”  
云雀：“白痴。”  
蓝波：“？”  
蓝波：“你是不是在骂我？”  
山本：“云雀在骂我啦。”  
云雀：“你们两个都是白痴。”  
山本：“哈哈哈~”  
蓝波：“？？？”  
蓝波：“要、忍、耐……”


End file.
